Post it
by CSIJustMe
Summary: GS. What to do when everything becomes so easy...
1. anticipation

Title:  Post it

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  None of 'em.

AN:  Many thanks to those of you who read and reviewed my first fic and gave me the confidence to write this….

Gil Grissom sat in his office in quiet contemplation.  The events of today had pushed him further that he ever expected that he would go.  It all started 23 hours ago.

He approached the meeting room of the sheriff's department for an emergency meeting called by CSI director Carvallo.  Grissom fully anticipated the usual droning about vacation day's and excess overtime bills what he got was so much more.


	2. secrets revealed

Chapter 1 was ridiculously short I know, so here's another one

As he took his seat Grissom soon realized that this meeting would not be what he expected.  Carvallo and the new Sheriff sat opposite a clearly uncomfortable Conrad Eckley who appeared to be sweating bullets.  He thought he might enjoy this meeting after all.  Shortly after Grissom's arrival  Sally Davies, swing shift supervisor arrived and the formalities of the meeting began.

Carvallo started  "Most of us are aware of today's events and revelations, but for Gil's benefit and for the minutes I will recap.  Today Mrs Edith Eckley entered the CSI building without authority in order to confront her husband, Conrad is this true?"

Eckley studied the table  and mumbled out a reply  "mmyesmmm"

"In the course of her visit Mrs Eckley not only confronted Conrad but also CSI Jane Forster, Mrs Eckley claimed that her husband and CSI Forster were engaged in an extra-marital affair and in the minutes that followed Mrs Eckley assaulted CSI Forster and caused damage to furniture supplied to the breakroom."

Oh God Eckley was sleeping with one of CSI's.  What are they gonna do to him.

"This meeting has been convened to decide whether and in what from disciplinary action should be taken against Conrad and, or CSI Forster."

The Sheriff now spoke.  "The city realizes that our officers and criminalists especially operate in a close knit community, I have spoken to the Governor and officers of the city about the matter of relationships within that community and we agree that this is a delicate subject.  We feel that punishing the existence of relationships would be detrimental to the efficiency of the lab as these relationships will arise, and many fare very successfully.  However we also feel that we must implement procedures in order to protect the city."

Carvallo continued "We will require that any Police department employee entering into a relationship with another Police department employee sign a waiver preventing them from filing sexual harassment claims against the other, concourse to this should the relationship end this waiver can be withdrawn.  Both the signing and withdrawal of these must be completed with both parties present and witnessed by senior management."

The sheriff took his turn once again.  "We request that these relationships are carried out non-secretively yet discreetly around colleagues, although we accept that this cannot be enforced.  We do, however, insist that in the workplace and during working hours complete professionalism is required.  Should we find that employees are … fraternizing… during city time the penalties will be heavy.  It is this accusation that has been levied at you Conrad, have you anything to say?"

Eckley cleared his throat and began "uh…I admit that CSI Forster have been engaged in a…uh…liason.  I realize that as married people this was morally wrong.  It was not a relationship of huge meaning to either of us.  Obviously we were unaware of how the city felt on this matter, and considering our home situations we kept our…selves to ourselves…i..uh…that's it."

The sheriff spoke up.  "Conrad as we have stated that you were in a relationship with CSI Forster is not an issue for us, and we are not in a position to judge your morals.  However your wife accuses that she witnessed yourself and CSI Forster engaged in inappropriate behavior  during city time this morning at 8.45am in the parking lot of the 'western inn'."

Eckley's face drained of color while Grissom and Davies observed in secret delight at the discomfort of their old nemesis.  "…Uhhh…." He audibly gulped "uhh…Sir if you check the records you will find that both myself and CSI Forster applied for and were given leave this morning up until 10.30am."

" Should this check out then that is fine Conrad, we then must also broach the subject of the damage of city property as a result of your…liason.  As I am sure you are aware the city is within it's rights to pursue criminal action against Mrs Eckley, this however would involve the circumstances of her visit to come out in court.  Are you willing to foot he bill for any damage in order to prevent this from happening?"

"oh..yes Sir…of course"

"Obviously CSI Forster is within her rights to request charges of assault be brought.  The director and I believe that a 5 day unpaid suspension should be handed out to both Conrad and CSI Forster for the undue disruption to the lab

that has resulted from this mess, and this will be a standard punishment for such circumstances.  Do we agree that these are appropriate measures?"

Davies eagerly agreed hoping that this would end the meeting and allow her to fill in the many lab techs desperate for gossip.

Grissom was still too stunned to respond.  

"Gil?"

"oh..agreed"

"I trust that as supervisors you will make all staff aware of relationships procedures and will enforce them to the letter.  Thank-you."

With that the Sheriff and Carvallo left the room.


	3. ill feeling

AN: this is getting to the point now.

When he finally regained his senses he glanced around the room and realized that he was alone.  He pinched himself, making sure that he was awake.  He was, yet he still felt as though he were part of the most surreal dream in the world.  Had the Sheriff and Carvallo both just sat in front of him and approved relationships in CSI? Had they said that no recriminations would be brought against having an open relationship?  Had they really just removed the biggest barrier to heaven, to Sara?

He left the room still in something of a daze, he was now well into his shift and he had not even opened a case file.

What could he say to her?  How could he say everything he needed to without saying the wrong thing?  How could he do this after spending so long denying her? Hurting her?

By 7am Grissom had attempted several case file reviews, but his mind was still occupied by what he anticipated and hoped would be a life altering morning.  He had caught sight of Sara on several occasions as she passed his office. On each occasion his entire being filled immediately with joy at finally having an opportunity to pursue a life with her without damaging her career or reputation.  However, simultaneously he was filled with an all encompassing dread at the possibility of rejection.  Had she ever wanted a relationship with him?  He thought she did once.  If she did, would she still want a relationship with him after his recent behavior?  It was this contradiction of emotion which caused him to expel the contents of his stomach moments after she passed by.  He knew that he had to try.  He just wasn't sure how to do it without vomiting enough to either repulse her or end up in hospital.

By 7.30 he was outside of her apartment and ready to knock.  As he raised his hand he heard a voice

"Hello" He visibly jumped.  He did not need a distraction.  Not now.

"Are you looking for Sara."

He tried to reply, but his tongue felt like it was made out of carpet,  "uhhh…ye…yes."

"I'm sorry dear, Sara has her class on Thursday's, she won't be back 'til noon.  She gets me to pay the paperboy."  The elderly lady in the apartment opposite Sara's offered by way of an explaination.

"oh…I see' thank you"  Grissom managed to croak out.

"Would you like to leave her a message, or even put a note on her door."

"Thank you"

The lady shuffled inside her apartment and Grissom was left in quiet contemplation of her suggestion.


	4. sentiments

AN:  This is the reason for the title.

He decided that he could leave her a message, a note, just to say that he had been there as her neighbor would no doubt inform her anyway.  Besides he couldn't bring himself to leave without saying something…anything.

He checked his pockets for a pen and scrap of paper and found neither.  He decided to go get them from his car and return rather than leave a verbal message with the neighbor.  When he reached the car he grabbed a pen and a block of Post It notes from the glove compartment and headed back inside.

Sara no doubt knew that he was bad at condensing everything that he wanted to say into a simple sentiment, the plant card debacle saw to that.  Once again he found himself with so much to say and a very small, very blank canvass.  He started.

'I called by, you weren't home GG'  He stuck it on her door.

No, not enough.  Maybe another.  'Let's talk'

Maybe another, 'I'm sorry'.  He had this one stuck on and another started before he even realized.

'I'm sorry for the last few months.'

'I'm sorry for the last few years'

'I need to talk to you"

'I have so much to say, I just don't know how'

'I was so wrong'

'Our timing sucks'

'Let's have dinner, maybe'

What had started as a tiny note to justify his presence became an emotional outpouring on paper.  A series of short disjointed messages, each independent, but all interconnecting.  What had started as a very small, very blank canvass, soon became a very large, door shaped canvass almost completely filled with each separate sentiment that he needed to convey.  Only when he noticed that he had reached the end of the block did he realize what he had done.  His last message was a question, the question he had come to have answered.

'Am I too late?'


	5. discovery

An:  This is the good stuff now.  Amy – here is a G/S one for ya.

Grissom entered the stairwell of Sara's apartment complex, as he was about to descend he heard footsteps on the hard steps.  He checked his watch, 11.47am.  It could be her.  He faced two choices.  He could turn around, remove the messages and face her.  Or, he could hide and face her another time.  He made a split summer decision to go with the latter, the notes expressed his feelings far better than he could ever voice.  

As quickly and quietly as he could he made his way up a floor, peering around the corner.  Almost immediately the familiar form of Sara Sidle drifted past.  He again felt his stomach turn over.  Had he done the right thing?  "I guess it's too late now!" he breathed out.

Sara emerged from the stairwell and made her way down the hall while going over in her mind moves from her second judo class.  She searched for her keys while she glanced up at her door, at which she did a double take.  What was going on, had she missed another residents meeting again.

"I'm sorry?"  She read out the first message to grab her attention with confusion. "What's going on?"

She read on, "Please forgive me…Let me try to get this right…I need you..."  Then she saw it,  "I called by, you weren't home.  GG".  Could this all be from him?  Would anyone tease her like this?  She looked at her door and all of the messages and her heart filled with hope, she read on.  As the tears flowed down her cheeks she heard soft footsteps behind her, she didn't dare turn around.

"I think I know what to do now"

Her face broke into an unmatchable smile and the tears flowed faster, "oh yeah" her voice broke on the first syllable.

"Yeah" his grin matched hers.  He placed one hand on her hip and turned her around.  "Don't cry anymore" He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he cupped her cheeks.

"So?  What are you gonna do? She said with laughter playing in her voice.

"Hummm" he grinned leaning in for a kiss.  Before his lips could meet hers, "AH, Sara I see you found your visitor."

"Mmm, yes Mrs Delaney" Sara grinned

"So is he the boyfriend then?"

"Something like that.  This is Gil Grissom"

Her introduction sparked him into life, he held out his hand "Pleased to meet you Mrs Delaney, thank you for your help this morning."  Sara gave him a quizzical look as Mrs Delaney shuffled down the hall.  "Help?" 

He laughed as he explained, "she offered to take a message, or suggested that I leave a note."  

"Ahhh, I see."  He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers.  Before the kiss could progress and further the hall was filled with the untimely symphony of two irate pagers screaming for attention. 


	6. planning ahead

AN: Thanks for all the support.  Laura Katherine your support and your fics inspire me.     If anyone is interested in betaing for me drop me a line, I need some one to bounce ideas of.  I now FINALLY know where to go with this one.  Huge apologies for the wait.

Anyway, on with the show.

They could see the flashing lights surrounding their crime scene as they drove through the decidedly less than savory neighborhood.  They each glanced at the other nervously as the car pulled up to a stop.  Brass filled them in on the details from the apparent gang – related shooting, and returned to his task of trying to find a willing witness.  Grissom and Sara immediately got to work at opposite ends of the parameter working in wide semi circles.  They photographed, logged and collected any evidence they passed and were soon both standing over the body.  After a quick check for any evidence on the body they released it to David, and headed to the Tahoe.

Back at the lab Sara was trying to work out the trajectory of the bullet while Grissom dropped of evidence at DNA, Trace and Prints.  Upon reaching a stage where his only way forward was to wait his mind began to wonder.  What to do now?  In theory he could probably still walk away, he just didn't think he could.  What was protocol now?  Should he make another move?  Or, does he now wait for her?  What if she was waiting?  It was time to bite the bullet!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sara glanced up with hopeful eyes when Grissom breezed into the room, "Can you take a look at this, it might help he suggested as he tossed her a file across the table and left as quickly as he entered.  She looked quizzically at the file which was clearly marked as a thesis on insects, but upon opening the file she knew that the information on insects was not the reason she had the file.  Placed neatly on the centre of the first page a single yellow post it stated 'I miss you.  Can I see you later?'  Her face nearly cracked her smile was so big, he was going with a running theme.

She got out another note and wrote 'You better!' stuck it on the same spot and strode from the room.  As she passed DNA she waved in at Greg who was playing air guitar while standing on his chair, music loud enough to be of benefit to this wing of the lab.  She walked into the layout room where Grissom was explaining the various ways that a body can be extracted from a tree without destroying insect evidence and handed him the file.  

"thanks, that was really helpful."

"no problem, what do you think?"

"Oh I filled in my theory on the report."

"O..Oh, ok."  With that Sara turned and left the room.  Grissom glanced inside the file and noticed with delight that she had replied using post it's.  Leaving the rookies to practice he stepped to the side, still feeling a little tense and apprehensive as to Sara's reaction.  The huge sigh of relief did not go unnoticed by the rookies.  One of the more observant noticed the reading material  "a theory check out sir"  

"Huh" Grissom looked aghast, did they know what was going on, then he realized that he was looking at a file,  gathering himself quickly he replied  "something like that" and shuffled out the door.

Greg Sanders was mid spin when he saws Grissom round the corner heading straight for him,  As he dove across the room to turn off the music his foot caught in the chair which caused him to stumble at high speed towards the cd player and the glass wall immediately behind it.  He grabbed the cd player but hitg the glass wall at full speed, landing on his back with the cd player at full volume sitting on his chest.

He opened his eyes dizzily to find Grissom standing on the opposite side of the glass wall throwing him a look of curiosity, he turned and as he passed the door he said "Hi Greg" in what sounded like an amused tone of voice.  Greg felt tempted to hit his head of the wall again to make sure that he was not dreaming.  "I guess the bug-guy is in a good mood today" he muttered under his breath.


End file.
